Blood is only relative
by CharliesSwan
Summary: Bella is 16 living in arizona with mom/stepdad/stepbrother. After years of abuse she finds her biological dad. better summary inside. vamp/human all canon characters. warning abuse and other mature references in story. rated m. tks 4 reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Blood is only Relative**

**Hi, attempting my first fanfiction story. I've read so many of ya'lls and they are so awesome. I've laughed and cried and been kept in suspense with them all. I hope I can write a story that you will enjoy as well. This story will be written without a plan. Written one chapter at a time. I have the basics in my head, but everything is subject to change along the way just as we grow as beings, so will my characters have that chance. I also am doing it this way so I can leave it open for you guys to have a valid say if you don't like the way things are going. Ultimately tho it is my story, but I hope you like it. It will be canon pairings (sorry Jacob fans, *does anyone else like movie jacob better than book jacob tho?* ) Everyone will also be human/vampire, meaning who's supposed to be a vamp is (with a few exceptions-you'll see what I mean) .. yada yada yada… I don't own Twilight, just messing with Steph's characters a little bit. Love you SM you're a genius, I don't care what goofball critics say, your stories are awesome.. oh yea and can you pretty pretty please finish midnight sun??? I know a lot of you put songs to your stories. I'm not sure I can?? I have a mixpod I listen to online with everything on it I like. I use the mix of songs to write and it helps it flow, but there's not ever a specific song that makes it work better? So sorry, if you want songs.. you'll have to find what works for you. Please forgive any mistakes in storyline, or in paragraph usage. HUGZ! **

**Ok, now to summary:**

**Bella lives in Arizona with her mom Renee, her step-dad Phil, and her step-brother James who is 4 years older than Bella *gasp-what?* Renee and Phil have been married since Bella was 4, and Phil brought James with him into the marriage, and Renee brought Bella. Since Bella was 8 Phil has been abusing her without her mom's knowledge, then when James was 14, seeing his father with Bella, Phil encouraged James to join in. Then Bella turns 16 and finds her father, and moves with him to Forks. No one knows of the abuse she's been through. This is her story. **

BPOV

Phil brought me home from school early today. He convinced the principal that my mother needed to see me in the hospital. She has been there so many times, I wonder why they don't just keep her instead of re-releasing her. I wish I could be with her, but they don't allow kids where she is at because it's too dangerous. You have to be strip-searched just to take the elevator to the floor she's on so they know you aren't carrying strings, or lighters or blades of any sort. My mother started having her mental breakdowns when I was too young to even remember. They never go away, and they get worse as I get older. All I have now is Phil. And James. I'm such a winner. Not. Oh yea, look James is home as well. This is going to be a great afternoon.

"Bella, you've been a good girl at school. You've gotten straight A's and you're every teachers pet student. We'd like to reward you today for your hard work. " Phil unlocks the front door and we walk in to the living room.

There sits James, long blonde hair flowing down around his shoulders like he's in some stupid hairband from the 80's, with remote in hand, watching a Phoenix Suns basketball game, In nothing but his underwear. Chills run over me. Here we go again. I could fight, but it doesn't do any good. They just find me and then the torture is worse. I hate them.

"Hey Bell-Bell" James' nickname for me, he's such a pain. "We even went out and gotchya something today. Go on, go check you're room out and then come down so we can see. Get going now Bell Bell."

Oh no, this scared me, they've never done this before. Just breathe Bella, remember you can go into your zone. You won't even remember this tomorrow. Yea right. Whatever. You can get through this, you have to you're too close to finding the info out you need to get away from this Hell you call a life.

Slowly, I walk up the stairs to my room, and then open the door. I have the smallest room in the house and all that fits in here is my bed and a four drawer chest. I have no closet, so everything I own is in those four drawers. The bed of course takes up a lot of space, seeing as it is a king size bed. It fits three. I hear my friends talk about their rooms being their sanctuaries from their crazy families. If only they knew about my sanctuary. Laying on this oversized bed is something that makes my breathe escape and my heart race. NO. No no no no. Oh please no. There is no way I'm wearing that.

"Bell Bell hurry up! We're waiting down here and you know we don't like to wait." Phil yells from downstairs. Can no one save me from my pain? I'm forgotten. There is no escape. No one cares.

I hurry and put the outfit on, what little there is of it. Run downstairs hoping that I've been quick enough and can get out of getting fractures or broken bones this time.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs and turn into the living room, I look into their faces, they are upset. Oh well I guess, thinking I hope I have enough first aid stuff under my bed to fix me up this time.

"Bella, you took too long. Although we do like what we see. Maybe we'll be gentle on you this time, don't want to break you before you enjoy yourself by pleasing us." Phil then punches me my chest. "Don't want to bruise that pretty face of yours do we?"

James comes behind me now as I face Phil, like a human sandwich is what I feel like. Phil grabs my neck and starts with kissing me, and James, well I'll leave it to your imagination what he starts with. I slowly breathe making my mind stop thinking, stop feeling. I go numb like I always do. I have to, it's the only thing I can do to survive.

I want to get out of this place. My mother is insane and will never notice me gone. I am 16 and don't want to live here anymore, but officials won't let me leave and Phil threatens me if I tell anyone, and I believe him, I have bruises and weak bones to prove his point.

Feeling something scratchy on my face, my mind wakes up to see I'm still sandwiched between the two, but we are on the floor now and my face is weighted to the carpet by James rubbing my cheek raw. They are out of it, completely, they must have used their drugs to enhance their senses. They should be out for a little while. Here's the hard part, when they are like this, I could run but they'd find me they've done it before when I tried and the results were horrific I shudder just thinking about that episode, and besides, I've been doing research on the computer I'm never allowed on while they are out and since I can't use the computers at school, because internet is banned for students at my school because too many kids look up naughty sites, I have to use this one at home, but only when they are unconsious that's the only time they leave me alone. So I research the one piece of information my mother gave, my father's name. That's all I know, is his name. I've been researching trying to find him. I finally was able to get my birth certificate online, and found out that he lives in Washington. From there I've googled the name Charlie Swan Washington. You'd be surprised how many results there are.

Carefully I sneak out from under James and quietly proceed to the kitchen where the computer is. I get online, and notice that I've got email from the secret gmail account I have. A copy of a marriage license from washington refrenced through the search Charlie and Renee Swan. This then cross refrenced wait.. my birth certificate. *an-yes I know it doesn't really work this way.. lol but I don't know how to tell it any other way hehe sorry*

Oh my God, I think I've found him! Oh please. I don't care why he doesn't want me or if he even knows about me, I just know I have to try to talk to him. I have to try. I google his address and find a number to it. I write it down quickly on a tear from a paper nearby then turn off the computer and erase all the traces of where I've been online. Thinking that I'll try and call tomorrow from the school office when I am in my office aide period. My hearts races with excitement. I race up quickly and quietly to my bedroom and put the number in my bag. I see my jeans on the floor and wish desparately I could put them back on, but looking down at the bruises and bleeding that's starting on my stomach and other portions of my body I know that's not a good idea. They aren't finished with me for the night and changing will only piss them off more. I shrug and look up to the ceiling please God, if I have any value to you, please help me escape from this prison my crazy mother has put me in.

I walk downstairs as they start to stir and quickly start cooking their dinner. Knowing I'll never get to eat any of it, that they have other plans for my dinner. I refuse to let the tears fall. I place my mind in hopeful dreams of a better tomorrow.

Phil drops me off at school. He won't let me drive, for fear I'll run and never come back. That's probably the only smart thing he's thought of lately. I would drive forever to get away from them.

I walk slowly to school from the car. I think I have a broken or maybe just swollen ankle. I had to wear my converse loose today and it's painful to walk. I try though because I don't want anyone to ask questions.

I wait all day anxiously excitedly, awaiting fifth period. My office aide class. It finally gets here, and I rush quicker than ever *with a swollen ankle mind you* to get all the errands done for the secretary. When I get back there's still 30 minutes of class left. I ask Ms. Montez if I can use the school phone because ours at home is broken and there's someone I really need to call. She looks at me, she's the sweetest lady and I think she knows something at home is not right she just can't put her finger on it and is afraid to ask. Plus there's the added thing of being a teachers pet and good student, you get away with stuff others usually can't.

"Bella, do you really need to make this call honey?"

"Yes maam, unfortunately it's a long distance call, but my mother sent a message through my step-dad to me asking me to call this number. Ms. Montez, I think this is my real dad's number. The name on the paper says Charlie Swan?" and I give her my best doe sad eyes. It appears to be working since she kinda knows my family situation.

"Oh Bella, sure honey. Just remember to dial 9 to get the line out for long distance. Ok? Good Luck." She smiled back at me. I was grateful.

My racing heart beat almost unbearably so, it made me almost faint the rush of blood to my head. I dialed 9 then the number.

Ring….

Ring…..

Ring…..

"Hello, you've reached Chief Charlie Swan, I'm not home, but if this is an emergency, please call the Police station at 555-456-9457 and one of the officers will be glad to get in touch with me. BEEP"

Damn I thought to myself. An answering machine, and he's Chief of police? Oh please God, don't give up on me yet, this is all I have my only hope. The only reason I'm still living.

I quickly pick the phone back up and dial the number he left for the police station.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?" A strong voice came over the end of the line.

"Um, hi?" I squeaked out. "Is there a Mr. Charlie Swan there?"

"Yes, is there a problem miss? This is Chief Swan."

"um Hi, I um don't know you, and you um don't know me. But I think sir, Chief Swan sir, that you're um my.. Dad."

Silence……….

**Ooooo what happens next???? Please review. Im open for constructive criticism, not meanness but if ya got any ideas I'd love to hear them ;) Hugz everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2 Plan of Escape

**Chapter Two**

**Plan of Escape:**

"_Hello?" A strong voice came over the end of the line._

"_Um, hi?" I squeaked out. "Is there a Mr. Charlie Swan there?"_

"_Yes, is there a problem miss? This is Chief Swan."_

"_um Hi, I um don't know you, and you um don't know me. But I think sir, Chief Swan sir, that you're um my.. Dad."_

_Silence………._

BPOV

There was nothing but silence I was scared. So many thoughts were running through my head in those few moments of silence. Did he know and not want me? Did he never want to see me? Did he hate me? Please just say something! The voices in my head were screaming at me all this all at the same time.

"I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have called you." I finally said, not wanting to know anymore what he thought. Deciding at that moment that I would figure out the best way to dispose of myself.

"No, please you took me by surprise. I'm not aware I had a child miss. Can you tell me who you're mother is please?" You could tell from his voice, he was using his I'm going to get to the bottom of this police officer thought process.

"Renee Mccarty was her maiden name sir."

"Renee?" There was silence again. "Please, tell me your name miss."

"Isabella Marie Swan, sir"

"That's what we always said we'd name our daughter if we ever had one. When is your birthday Isabella?"

"September 13, 1987, sir and I like to be called Bella, please sir." I was hoping this would have some meaning for him. Hope again, it shows it's ugly head, making my heart race hurting in my chest.

"Oh. Bella, I think you're right then. Where are you? How do I find you? I would really like to get to know you better. How is your mother?"

Come on Bella, get a clear thought, this is what you were wanting, he wants to know you.

"Sir, I'm at school in Phoenix presently. I live with my.. my step-dad and step-brother." I start to get tears when I think of my mother. "Sir, my mother is in the hospital. She's been mentally unstable and has been confined there until further notice." I had no idea what reaction this news would give to him.

I could hear him gasp in the phone and when he spoke, his voice was shaky. Did he still love her? No it's been too long, surely he's moved on since then?

"Bella, there is so much I would like to say now. I know you probably don't have a lot of time, but is there a number where I can call you later?"

Oh geez… now what do I do? Hurry come up with something quick.

"Sir, my phone is broke at home, that is why I'm calling from the school." Well, it's kinda true?

"Ok, Bella I really need to see you, can I get you and bring you to my home. I know it's far from your friends, but I would really like to know more about you." I almost started crying. I can nearly taste freedom.

"Sir, I would love to come stay with you, Can you pick me up from school soon?" He sure as hell can't pick me up from home, and at school, would be easier to escape from Phil.

"Sure Bella, but why can't I pick you up from your home?" Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Sir, I'm not sure that's a good idea, but I don't really want to discuss that on the phone please if that's ok." Im not sure I'll ever discuss it actually. I have no intention to, no one needs to know my horror.

"Ok Bella, maybe some other time you can tell me what's really going on. I will be on a plane soon and I will pick you up roughly around noon tomorrow at school ok? Is there anything you need? Would you like to stay with me for a while, do you want me to enroll you at school here so you don't miss out anything? Do I need to discuss anything with your step-father, should I speak with him first?" He was actually starting to sound a little excited, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sure sir, I would like that very much please. I can get Ms Montez to forward you all my school information if you'd like? You don't need to discuss anything with my step-father, as this is my mother's wish that I find you sir. " Please let him let it go at that.

So we exchanged information and Ms. Montez happily agreed to send my school records. She looked concerned but happy that maybe I could get some happiness in my life. I gave her my dad's information in return, just in case.

Now then just to get through the afternoon, night and morning in one piece and without giving myself away. I can do this. I walked out of class for the first time with my head held high and a smile on my face.

James picked me up from school today and I don't care what they had planned for me, I know I'd be escaping soon. Sure enough he was true to form. All the way home, he used his free hand and probed the parts of his body that he could reach. He made me take off my bra and unzip my jeans so he could freely grab at my chest and rub my private areas. He also liked pulling my stringy brown hair. I wasn't allowed to cut it or put it up in a ponytail. James said that he liked to use it for leverage. Whatever the hell that means.

I guess I must have been feeling brave because when James began to get to rough with my chest and it started hurting, I jerked away from him. This was a stupid thing to do.

"Oh Bell Bell is feeling frisky today. That's good, it will make it extra fun tonight." He grinned wickedly. I knew what this meant. There would be ties, pinching, and pain included in tonights service. I will survive, it will be ok. I will make it through it imagining meeting tomorrow the man I've missed in my entire life.

"Bell Bell, go fix up dinner we have plans later ok?" James nodded towards my room. Yea. Not. I walk off and fix the dinner. You know it's good that I do my work at school, because I'd never be able to do it here at home, or prison as it really is.

Once they ate their dinner, James ran over and scooped me up and took me upstairs. Even knowing I'd be free I still felt tears forming. No I would not cry, I refused. Phil came out of his room carrying all the stuff they'd need to finish their business, like chains, a rope, a gag and other sorted things I don't even want to look at. They really were sick completely and horribly sick people that I'd never thought I'd be able to escape from. I felt my clothes being ripped off me. Then a smelly piece of cloth pushed hard into my mouth. "Bell Bell you don't need a blindfold, we know you like to watch." I let my mind wander as they placed me on the bed and started to use the chains to tie me to the corners. I won't feel anything, I'll think of tomorrow, they can have my body, but my mind is my own.

I woke up the next morning and the gag in my mouth was covered in blood. I warily looked around me and noticed Phil on my right side with his hands over my body. James was on top of me, I guess he had gotten up and decided he wasn't finished yet. The sun was shining through my window. I hate the sun, I wish it would rain all the time. Then it would match my mood. As James was finishing, Phil woke up and took the gag out of my mouth and decided since James was already where he was.. that my mouth could be put to good use. Oh God just one more day. Please. Just a few more hours to endure.

They let me up and take a shower. I got dressed and ready for school, in a hurry to finally get there. I shoved a few extra things in my backpack that hopefully wouldn't draw too much attention. Then Phil drove me to school again, feeling me up the whole way there, just the same as his son did. Do they ever stop? As I got out of the car I didn't want to look back ever again, I heard Phil exclaim "had fun last night Bella, can't wait to see what you have in store for us tonight."

I smiled and thought to myself you will never know you sick bastard. You will never touch me again. Even if my real dad gets tired of me, by then I'll be an adult and you will never see me again. I preceded to walk to school from the car, to my impending freedom. I felt almost weightless.

Noon came, and I made my way to the office since, Ms Montez smiled at me knowingly. She had made a few phone calls and told a few fibs to help me get to my dad. I was more appreciative of her than I could ever tell her. I think it was her way of making it up to me for not doing whatever it was needed to get me out of my current situation.

So I sat in the office starting at noon. Everytime the door opened my heart skipped a beat. Time passed too slowly, 12:30 came, then 1:00. Ms Montez was starting to get worried. Just then a gentleman came in with a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me Ms. Is this the office for Armstrong High?" he said. I was mesmerized by him. He was taller, and husky but in a been watching too many football games drinking beer with the guys sorta way. He had brown hair with gray streaks in it. He seemed…. Settled?

"Yes sir it is, can I help you?" Ms. Montez was always so polite.

"Maam, I'm here to pick up a Ms. Isabella Swan, my name is Charlie Swan. I believe she was expecting me." I almost broke down in tears. He did come. He does want me.

I couldn't help what happened next. It seemed instinctual. My body forced itself off the chair and I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him in the biggest bear hug the earth has ever seen.

"Gosh, wow I really hope you're Bella. Otherwise, we might have a problem." He chuckled. All I could do was nod my head against his chest.

He did the unexpected then and kissed me on the top of my head. He felt like home.

"Ms. Montez, can we leave now?" I asked grabbing all the paperwork, and my bags.

"Yes, dear just have your father sign this paper signing you out of school and you are ready to be on your way to your new life."

Charlie looked at her with a curious expression, then eagerly signed the papers and we left the building. We got in the cab and drove out of the school parking lot.

I was bouncing out of my seat waiting to see what would be the next chapter of my life.

Hehehe what did you think? Yes I intentionally made renee's last name mccarty in truth I don't know what her maiden name was but I thought it would be cute and kinda fitting if Emmett and Bella were long distant relatives ;) but that's another chapter…… hehehe

Tks ya'll for reading!


	3. Chapter3The start of something beautiful

_I couldn't help what happened next. It seemed instinctual. My body forced itself off the chair and I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him in the biggest bear hug the earth has ever seen. _

"_Gosh, wow I really hope you're Bella. Otherwise, we might have a problem." He chuckled. All I could do was nod my head against his chest. _

_He did the unexpected then and kissed me on the top of my head. He felt like home. _

"_Ms. Montez, can we leave now?" I asked grabbing all the paperwork, and my bags. _

"_Yes, dear just have your father sign this paper signing you out of school and you are ready to be on your way to your new life."_

_Charlie looked at her with a curious expression, then eagerly signed the papers and we left the building. We got in the cab and drove out of the school parking lot. _

_I was bouncing out of my seat waiting to see what would be the next chapter of my life__. _

Ch 3

The Start of Something Beautiful

"Bella? Do you need to stop by your house to pick up anything?" Charlie asked as we drove away from the school.

"NO!" Realizing I spoke to harshly to quickly in front of a cop, I knew at that moment I was doomed. I would have to explain something to him, give him some kind of reason of why I was being so cryptic. "Sorry Charlie, but no I really don't need anything I've got it all in my pack." Please let it go.

"Bella honey I know I don't know you yet, but if there's something bothering you I'm here if or when you need to talk. Now I have to ask, is your step-dad in full knowledge that your coming with me, or is there going to be an Amber alert on you soon?" He gave me a look that said fess up now and it won't be as bad.

I looked deeply into his eyes trying to read what kind of reaction I was going to get. Not sure if I could trust him yet.

"Ok, please don't get mad ok? But everything I've told you up to this point is pretty much the truth. Mom is hospitalized for insanity. I do live with my step-dad, but in truth, he doesn't know I've contacted you. You've been hidden from me for a long time. He didn't want me to find you. I don't want to live with him anymore Charlie. I … I don't feel safe with him anymore. I think the loss of mom has slowly warped him. That's why I was looking for you. Please don't be mad." I'm the most horrible person in the world, I can't believe I just told him a half truth. I looked up sadly into his eyes waiting for the inevitable reaction of refusal. He wouldn't want me anymore. I knew it.

"Oh Bella." He leaned towards me, I cringed a little and then he warmly hugged me. I relaxed in his arms. This is how a parental relationship was supposed to be. I just knew it. Phil was twisted, him and James both. "Bella, I am legally your father. I ran through everything through the police station after you called me yesterday. Phil never adopted you, so I will just alert the Arizona police that I have taken custody of you, that way there will be no problem with you being with me. When you're ready you can tell me about whatever it is that is bothering you, and if you need it, I will get you whatever help you need sweetheart."

He called me sweetheart. "Thank you Charlie. It means a lot to me."

We got out of the cab and started towards the boarding section for our flight. We talked about his house, and Forks, that's where he lives. He told me he already had me enrolled and I could start as soon as I felt comfortable. The flight took off and he leaned over and gave me a kiss on my head again. I leaned over onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. For the first time in a long time I fell asleep feeling secure and safe.

Charlie gently tugged on my hand waking me up. I felt sweaty and as I looked up into his face sleepily I noticed a concerned look on his face. Oh no I hope I wasn't sleep talking again.

"Bella honey, we're fixing to land."

"Ok Charlie, thanks for waking me up."

"Sure Bella, no problem, you sleep ok?"

"Yea, actually I feel like I slept great."

"Ok, and hey if you ever get the urge, I'd love it if you wanted to ever call me dad. I hope someday you'll feel comfortable enough to do that. We have a lot to catch up on. "He looked at me sadly like there were years and years missing from my eyes.

"Thanks, ... Dad." Wow did that feel good. I have a dad, a real life dad and he seems to want me. I am just waiting for the bomb to drop now. It's got to nothing good lasts forever.

Charlie grinned this huge grin and said "You're welcome. It's gonna be a bit of a drive to Forks, if you want to rest up some more."

We walked to a parked police cruiser. Oh great I chuckled under my breath. This is driving in style. I decided I didn't care though. I don't care if he drives a model T. As long as he wants me to be his daughter.

I did fall asleep in the car, Charlie seems to be a pretty quiet guy. He wants to know about me, but doesn't want to intrude. He respects me. That is definitely something new. I knew I was tossing and turning while asleep in the car, and when I woke up startled and sweaty, I panicked. What if Charlie noticed? I looked over and he seemed oblivioius , so I let it go for now.

We finally got to town and I noticed that this seemed like a quaint old fishing village. There seemed like there would be lots of history here. As we passed the school, Charlie pointed it out. It was small with lots of small one story buildings surrounding it. It had a small parking lot, but I kinda liked it. It was cozy and unremarkable. Like me, that's what I was unremarkable. I smiled and made a wish that I hoped my new school would find me new futures for my life. What seemed like two minutes later we pulled up to a small two story blue house.

"This is it kiddo. Your new home if you want it to be." Charlie was smiling proudly with hope that I would stay forever I think. I smiled warmly back at him.

In the front drive was a rusty old red chevy truck. You know the kind. The old farmer type trucks that I'm sure were pretty impressive in their times. Vintage. It was awesome. I was staring intently at it and heard Charlie chuckle. I turned to him and looked at his face. It was a silly expression.

"You like the old thing huh?"

"Yea Dad." Boy was that going to get taking some used to. "It's vintage and tough and worn out."

"I'm glad you feel that way honey. I didn't think you'd have a car yet, so I bought it off my friend Billy from the reservation nearby. We've been friends for ages so I know I could trust him with a decent vehicle for ya." He grinned goofy again.

"Dad… really??? You got me a truck??" I was completely baffled. I didn't know what to say. "Thank you thank you so much sir, I don't know what to say. Only one problem though um dad.. I don't have a drivers license." Phil wouldn't even let me have that.

"Aren't you sixteen Bella?" he asked.

"Um yea but.." I fidgeted a bit. "Um my step dad wouldn't allow me to drive."

"Well good thing I'm your dad. You start lessons on Monday and we'll get your license within the month. Oh and Bella, stop calling me sir, you can call me Charlie, dad hey you but no need for the sir stuff, makes me feel old." He grinned again. He did that a lot. Weird.

I stared at him for a minute. I've never had to not say sir. To be obedient at all times? "Oh ok Dad, sorry."

"No sorries Bella, I just want you to relax and enjoy your time here." I felt a small outer portion of my wall crumble before my eyes. And one more time my body reacted before my brain did and I was wrapped up in a gigantic hug with Charlie, my Dad.

Short I know, but did you like it?????? Sorry I hope the tempo of the story isn't too slow, I'm just really trying to get into all the characters heads and seeing what makes Bella tick. The first of the Cullens should start showing up soon. There's a few twists and turns coming up. Hope you stay for the ride. Ohhh and I've already gotten two story alerts!! Thanks you guys I appreciate it!! Hugz out! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Frenzy

_Ok, gonna change views for at least one chapter, but may be two it depends on how well this one turns out. Hope you like it. OHH and just fyi, yes my characters are ooc a little sorry if that bugs you. I don't own Twilight, I'm just borrowing the characters, I do own a pair of scissors a fan, some markers and yarn though?? Hugz!_

_NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO_

"_Um yea but.." I fidgeted a bit. "Um my step dad wouldn't allow me to drive."_

"_Well good thing I'm your dad. You start lessons on Monday and we'll get your license within the month. Oh and Bella, stop calling me sir, you can call me Charlie, dad hey you but no need for the sir stuff, makes me feel old." He grinned again. He did that a lot. Weird. _

_I stared at him for a minute. I've never had to not say sir. To be obedient at all times? "Oh ok Dad, sorry." _

"_No sorries Bella, I just want you to relax and enjoy your time here." I felt a small outer portion of my wall crumble before my eyes. And one more time my body reacted before my brain did and I was wrapped up in a gigantic hug with Charlie, my Dad_.

Ch 4 Frenzy

ChPOV

I hang up the phone. I'm shocked. I have a daughter? Why would Renee not tell me? What in the world would possess that woman to leave when she was pregnant with my daughter? I have to know as much about her as I can before I pick her up.

"Martin, hey man I gotta go take care of some errands for a while and I'll be gone tomorrow too. Think you can handle things here for me?" Martin Mayes is our top deputy and he's a good friend of mine.

"Sure Charlie, no problem man, what's up? Everything ok?" Should I tell him? Guess I have to start telling people something huh?

"Well you're not going to believe this because I'm not sure it's sunk in for me yet either, but I just got a call from a girl in Arizona. She claims she's mine and Renee's daughter. I need to go check things out and get her paperwork and get her enrolled at school if it all turns out true."

"Wow Chief, that's not news you get everyday. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Sure, thanks again." While I was gathering my stuff up, I used the police computers and everything the girl said seems to be checking out. I see her birth certificate, no police records, some of her school records that are available to the public. Her prints are similar to mine everything checks out and is on the straight and clear. As I'm finishing up there, the secretary of the school in AZ faxes me her permanent records along with a note. I read it and can't believe what is in there. I hope someday Bella will open up to me about what's wrong.

I get in the car to drive to the high school with all her papers in hand. I hope this is all I need to get her enrolled, I've never had to do this before. I still can't believe I have a daughter. This is the best news I've had in what feels like ages, I practically skip to the school office.

EPOV

Another day of Cullens trying miserably to blend in. I think when we move next I'll have my next job as a homeless man. At least their minds may have real thoughts, not senseless drabble. I walk the halls of the small school thinking I might stop by and see Carlisle this afternoon. I've been needing to talk to him about something.

"Hey Pixie. What do you want?" Hearing Alice coming up fast behind me.

"I'm worried Edward, what can I do to make you happier?"

"Nothing Alice, I'm perfectly fine, you know that." She smiled with her eyes crossed trying to make me laugh. I can't help but fall for it and laugh at her silly antics.

Just then I noticed Chief Swan's cruiser in the parking lot. He was heading towards the office with paperwork in hand. That's unusual, he's never at the school. I try to listen to his mind, but it's always been a little fuzzy, all I can get is images from him. He's thinking about a faceless girl. Then another older woman, looks like maybe their wedding?

"Hey Pixie, can you go spy for me? I have trouble with Charlie's mind, and it's making me curious."

"Edward you're strange, and I'd loved too!" Yea from the psychic pixie, and I'm the strange one? Crazy psychic pixie vampire. Gotta love her. Then off my little sister went to follow him and I hung back looking at posters on the walls listening to my sister's thoughts.

"Hi Ms. Cope, I have an interesting situation. I was hoping you could help me?" Chief Swan asked the school secretary. Hmm intriguing what could possibly going on with him?

"Sure Chief Swan I'll do what I can to help. Now tell me what you've got and we'll go from there."

"Well I just found out I have a daughter. She's 16 and she'll be staying with me indefinitely. I have everything from the other school, but I don't have anything from her mother. How do I get her enrolled?"

What? Chief Swan has a daughter? This will be town gossip in exactly 3..2..1.. seconds. Great another human I have to keep hearing in my head.

Alice hung out until he left. She met me further down the hall. "Oh Edward, isn't this great! Let's go tell everyone." Sure Alice whatever. I know not one of my fellow vampires is going to care one little bit about some new human we have to avoid.

Sure enough at lunch,everyone's thoughts that were not vampires were all speculating about this new girl that was coming soon to school. I drown further into myself trying to block it out.

Just then I saw Alice freeze and her eyes glaze over. I concentrate on her thoughts. There is a girl, she's beautiful. She seems so sad. She's over at our house? Wait this is the same girl as I saw in Chief Swans mind but she's got a face now. This is his daughter!? What was she doing at our house? Alice's mind switched over to a new scene. It was her, this child in my meadow? Her eyes were staring at me, haunting me, telling me never to leave. I could see it. NO! I shake Alice awake.

"NO Alice, that can never happen!" Jasper was sending me waves of calm with hints of anger as he was telling me in his mind to let his wife go.

Alice in the meantime was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "OH Edward, this is the best news ever!" I growled at her, then ran off towards my car. My day is officially over.

I race home, decide the best way to get this off my mind is to play the piano for awhile. I know when the rest get home, they'll want to discuss this. But for now, I want to be alone with my thoughts and no one elses. So I play. I'm confused, why this girl. What about her is supposedly so special, why would she be in my meadow. I can feel drawn to her already and I don't even know her. And those eyes, those hauntingly gorgeous eyes. No, I think I need to speak to Carlisle maybe it's time for me to go for a while.

Just then I saw everyone walk through the doors. As expected Alice had informed everyone of her vision and she was beaming with excitement.

I listened in to their thoughts to gauge their reactions.

Alice – Yea! I'm sooo getting a new sister, and she'll be human so she'll have no fashion sense and I can put makeup on her and her hair and ….. I stopped there not wanting to know more.

Jasper – So many emotions, I think I'm going to explode. Edward I know your listening man, do something! Please save me from all this, I can't take it anymore. Yea sure I'll help as soon as I know what to do.

Rosalie – Silly little human twit, causing my family so much pain I'll let her have it if she hurts one hair on any of my family's heads. Edward doesn't need her, she's just a pathetic ugly human. All the stress is ruining my hair, I need to go brush it, then I'll call Emmett in and we can… OO no shutting her out. Don't want to know.

Emmett – A human with a bunch of vampires? This must be one crazy kid. I can't wait to meet her! Hope she smells bad though, don't wanna eat her. That might upset everyone. Typical Emmett, he just wants a new play toy.

I listen as my parents come in the door. Esme's been with Carlisle at the hospital all day and sure enough Alice called them to let them know what's ahead.

Esme – Oh I know he's in turmoil, but I do hope Edwards going to be happy. It's been so long and a lonely road for him. And a human! I can't wait to see what a human in the mix of all this will create. Sure to be an interesting chapter in all our lives. Awe Esme, so compassionate, even if it's wrong.

Carlisle – Son, I know you are hearing me now. Whatever this vision is sending, I know you'll make your own choices. Please though do an old man one request. Try and see this through, I want to see you happy, and what if this girl is everything to you that my Esme is to me. Give her a chance, give you a chance. Please. You know we all love you dearly. Carlisle the wise one, he knows I'll never do anything against him. If he wishes me to try, I have no choice, I cannot let him down ever. I will not go against his wishes.

"Everyone to the table, family meeting time." Carlisle says in his no nonsense father knows best voice. This is mostly needed for Emmett's benefit.

We all gather round the table. Everyone sits in pairs the fact that I have no mate, does not go unnoticed by many of the members of my family tonight. In fact it seems it's what is burning through everyone's thoughts most. This disturbs me greatly.

"Oh Edward, don't you see, this is the greatest thing that's happened for you!" Alice is still beaming.

"Alice, this can never happen. Hello, we're VAMPIRES! It's like asking for the devil to come right on in and stay for a while, just so we can see how long before we give in to the beast that haunts us."

"Edward stop being so melodramatic, either you'll eat or you won't. Personally I don't care either way. But, if you do eat her, just clean up after yourself so we don't have to move again. I'll light a fire under your butt if you make us move again." Said Rosalie, she is never one to not speak her mind.

"Ok everyone we all need to calm down, we have tomorrow and the weekend before we know for sure that she's coming to town. Knowing there is the possibility she'll be around us, I want everyone to make sure and hunt a little more often. I'd rather not have any unfortunate accidents. Any questions? Oh and kids, don't antagonize your brother. This will be hard enough for him without your help." Carlisle still worrying about having a human around all of us.

Everyone runs off to do their own thing, leaving me deep in thought.

"Carlisle, what am I supposed to do?"

"Edward, you are probably closer to me than anyone. You've got a heart of gold even if it's not beating anymore. Think for yourself, follow your heart. The answer will come to you in time. Try not to dwell on it too much. I am a firm believer in soulmates, and maybe just maybe by some rare chance your's is being dropped right into your hands. Take it where it needs to go, let it bloom. I'll always be here for whatever your needs are Edward."

"Thank you Carlisle, I'm so unsure of myself, I'm such a horrid creature. How could anyone love something like me?"

"Don't chastise yourself. You are so much more than what you give yourself credit for and I hope she will help you see this about yourself." Carlisle wraps me in a supportive hug. Then walks upstairs to see his wife.

I sit back down to my piano. Confused, I remember Alice's vision. I can't get the beautiful girl out of my mind. Her long dark hair curling around her face. Her small petite figure. But most of all I see her eyes. There is so much soul in her eyes. Maybe that's why I am drawn to them, it is something I no longer have. A soul. And her eyes I would swear they are singing to me.

Ah I can't take it anymore, I decide to take my mind off her and go hunt for the night. Unfortunately the whole night I only ever see those eyes. I want to know more about what's behind them. I know now that Monday won't come fast enough.

Ok that's it for this chappie, whatchya think?? I think next chappie we'll go back to Bella's view. Hugz ya'll for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Worries

_Ah I can't take it anymore, I decide to take my mind off her and go hunt for the night. Unfortunately the whole night I only ever see those eyes. I want to know more about what's behind them. I know now that Monday won't come fast enough. _

Ch 5 Worries

BPOV

I walk into Charlie's house and notice immediately, that my father obviously lives alone. The walls are bare except for paint. There are no pictures or paintings hung on the wall. There is a bare minimum of furniture throughout the house. Everything about the house seems to create a warmth a welcoming. I can already tell I'm going to love it here.

"Bella, Your room is upstairs. I went and got some essentials for you yesterday. I didn't know what exactly you'd need, so if there is something missing well we can go to town and get whatever you need ok?" Charlie was pointing upstairs to a door just off the hallway.

"Thanks Dad, I'm sure what you got is gonna be great. I appreciate it." I start walking towards the door. Apprehension in every step. My room back home was a scary place for me. I didn't know what to expect here. I place my hand on the doorknob and pause. Millions of thoughts rushing to my head all at once.

"Bella, you ok?" he asked from behind me. I tensed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath before I opened it. "Yea Dad, just thinking how different everything is here."

Charlie just made a mmhmmm sound and nodded. The door to my room opened and I was in awe at what I saw. There was a twin size bed, a chest of drawers, a nightstand, a full size dresser. There was a desk with a lampshade and a laptop on it. I had a closet too. The room was a little crowded but there was so much furniture in here. There was a full sized mirror in the corner. The room was painted in a light sky blue color. It had light purple accents and all the furniture was in a light pine wood finish. I think he even put potpourri out as the room smelled like vanilla and strawberries. There was even some light curtains on the window that matched with the bedspread. I'm pretty sure this was the kind of sanctuary all the kids back at school were talking about. I couldn't believe that he'd gotten all of this and gone through all the trouble for me.

"Hope you like it all Bella, the lady at the store said this was everything a modern teenage girl needed these days, and that the colors were.. how did she put it… he put two quoting fingers in the air.." the colors of the season… " then added "whatever that means"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Dad, you have no idea how much this means to me, this is the most awesome thing I've ever gotten. I don't know how to repay you for all this, but I will somehow."

"Bella, relax, you're my daughter and " he grinned a big shit eatin grin with that "I want to make your stay here is comfortable, besides I've got a lot of daddy spoiling to catch up on."

"Thanks Dad"

"I'll leave ya to put your stuff up and get comfortable, Oh Bella, sorry bout this but there's only one bathroom. I've taken all my stuff outta there, so you just fill up the space if you'd like. I'll put a lock on the door tonight so you can be comfortable and have some privacy in there."

Privacy. I thought back to my house in Arizona. There was no privacy there, in fact all the doors had to stay wide open all the time. I could feel tears start welling up, and snapped out of it when Charlie called me on it.

"Bella, BELLA? You ok? You look like you're fixing to start crying?"

"No it's ok Dad, I'm just … just really happy."

"Oh ok, well in that case, cry all you want to if they are happy tears." He grinned again. Then reached out to hug me. I couldn't resist and hugged him back. I felt so safe in his arms.

"So kiddo, go get your stuff put up and organized and then maybe we can go in to town and get something to eat. There's a really nice café there and I'm sure you'd like some good ol fashioned home cooking."

"Sure thing Dad." I went into my room and closed my door. I plopped on my bed and couldn't help but laugh out loud. What a difference 24 hours makes. I got up and started taking out what little bit of stuff I had thinking to myself I'm going to have to get a job just so I can fill up all these drawers. It's then I heard the phone ring downstairs. I listened to Charlie's conversation.

"Charlie Swan residence. Yes this is Chief Swan. Yes. She is here with me. According to all the paperwork I've filed and that was already filed, she is legally my daughter and with her mother incapacitated I've taken custodial managership. Yes, you should be receiving the proper paperwork shortly I filed it just this morning before I left to get her. Ok. Yea I kinda figured that, that's why I started getting things in order beforehand. Sure. Go ahead and let him know what's going on as I have no way to contact him. I will tell you this Officer Linden, I have no intention of letting her go back there. I believe something awful has happened to her in his hands. I have no proof just a gut feeling. I'm going to try and get her help, but there is no way I'm letting her back there ever. Please leave my information with the hospital that her mother is at in case of emergency. I'm sure she'd like to know if or when her mother is ever released or moved or if anything happens to her. Thanks for calling. Yea will do. You too. Bye. " He hung up the phone and then hung his head. Charlie sighed and then looked up towards my room catching me watching him back.

"Bella." He looked concerned. I didn't know what to say, I was shocked, stunned by what I had heard. The biggest thing was Phil was already looking for me, I know he won't give up until he gets me back. This started bringing sweat upon my skin in sheer terror. Then I remembered the other parts, Charlie, he said he wouldn't let me go back. He said he'd make sure that I'd never have to go back there. He also said he knows something bad happened. My heart started racing. I ran back to my bed and laid down knowing I was fixing to pass out. I could hear Charlies foot steps coming back up the stairs. He stopped at the doorway.

"Bella, sweetheart, I know I don't know you very well, but I know something is not right. Please know that I'm here now. I will protect you from your greatest fears. I won't judge you and if and when you decide you want me to help you get help. I will do whatever it takes to get you what you need. You're my kiddo Bella and now I've got you, I don't want to lose you. " He then turned and walked back downstairs convinced I wouldn't talk just yet.

"Dad, there is a lot that is wrong. But I can't talk about it yet. I heard what you said on the phone. Is he coming to get me?"

"No, I told you I had everything in order. He can't get you. You're here and you're safe with me. The officer calling saw that I had already placed everything in line and that it's all on the up and up, so there is absolutely nothing to worry about. Now, wanna go get some grub?"

I laughed at the silly look on his face. "I'd love some grub Dad."

Saturday morning I woke up and got dressed, this whole routine was just crazy. I actually ate a full dinner and slept through the night. Or at least I think I did. I dreamed a lot but it was all nonsense and I can't even remember it. Walked over to the bathroom quickly ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. Then went to meet Charlie downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast. He had already started cooking what looked like a 7 course breakfast, there was everything??? Does he always eat this much?

"Dad, what are you doing? This is enough food to feed 20 people?"

"Awe Bells, I thought I'd cook ya a proper breakfast today. You looked starved last night and besides. You're gonna need your strength. You've got a busy day ahead." He grinned.

"Busy Day?" I was worried, very very worried. Busy days on the weekends in Phoenix meant one thing, what do they mean here. I don't think Charlie is like that but, then again, isn't every man like that to some degree? It's all I've ever known?

"Yup, busy day." Just then he clanked something from a countertop and threw them at the table at me. It was keys. A full set of keys. I was confused. What are the keys for?

"I thought one you needed a set of house keys. There's the keys to the cruiser, and to the station. It's a small town, so no one will care if you have the keys I want you to have access to get to me wherever I am. There's also keys to the truck of yours. I thought why wait till Monday. We can start lessons today on the weekend, there's plenty of time and the sooner you learn the better !"

"Driving lessons?" I know I must have looked like a deer at night with huge eyes and mouth wide open. "Really?" he nodded his head. "Oh thank you thank thank you!" and was hugging him and jumping up and down all at the same time.

"Your welcome Bella. I want you to have a taste of freedom. I'm not sure it's something you've had before. You deserve it."

He piles on a plate huge helpings of everything he made and sits there and we eat in perfect happy silence. I had come to notice Charlie was a quiet guy. Only really speaking when he thought he had something important to say. It was nice.

So that Saturday I had my first driving lesson. It lasted four about four hours. Since Charlie was chief of course we had to go over everything twice, but he said I progressed much better than he had expected and he thinks I'll be able to get my license within a week. Of course it helps that he's the police officer that gives the driving test. We stopped by the station, and he introduced me to all his cop buddies. It was a small group of people, I think there was 5 guys and 1 female officer. They were all really nice. They joked a lot which helped. It was a busy day just like Charlie had said it would be. Night came and I was so exhausted from fun I was ready for bed early. I hugged Charlie and told him goodnight. I did notice he seemed worried all of a sudden. I wasn't sure what for.

"Dad, you ok?" I asked looking at his expression.

"Yea kiddo, I'm fine. Do you need anything for bed? Maybe a nightlight or a tv or radio or something in your room?"

"No, it's fine just the way it is but, thank you." I wondered where that question came from. Maybe I snored loud last night and it bugged him?

"K kiddo, have a good night's sleep, love ya Bells."

"Love you too Dad." And I did. It was a good kind of love, a pure and unconditional love. Maybe someday I might actually be able to tell him what was going on with me. I went to bed and for the first time as I was getting my pj's on. I looked in the mirror. The cuts and scrapes were ever so slightly beginning to heal. The bruises were turning colors. My ankle, which somehow I had managed to keep from Charlie, was healing but unfortunately it was healing at a slightly off angle. Even I could see it. Guess there'd be no dress shoes for me ever. That's ok with me. I was beginning to feel like I was healing all over. But I went to bed with memories of a phone call earlier in the day. Knowing that there were two people on this earth only wanted to harm me. They wouldn't stop until they finished the job.

I woke up the next morning not as well rested as the night before. There was a chill in the air and I noticed my window was cracked slightly open. Weird. I went to the bathroom and got freshened up, but didn't feel like changing out of my pj's yet. I was absentmindedly thinking about starting school tomorrow as I hurried down the stairs. It was a stupid thing to do. Not concentrating on stairs for me was like signing my own death warrant. Especially with my ankle in such bad shape. As I stepped on the third step down, I felt it give way and I toppled down the other 18 steps stopping on the ground right in front of the door. Oh man. Everything hurt. I heard Charlie run towards me. I must have been a mess because of the reaction I heard from him. I tried to tell him I was fine and just clumsy, but he wouldn't hear it. I tried to get up and Charlie told me to stay put using a voice there was no way I'd balk at. In another minute I heard an ambulance pull up at the door. OH NO. I can't go to the hospital, everyone will know! I started thrashing about which hurt by the way. I was screaming at the top of my lungs that I didn't want to go to the hospital, but all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my arm and I passed out within seconds.

OO a bit of a cliffie ;)

Please let me know what you think. I've gotten no reviews yet and it's been favorited once, but I know it's getting some traffic. Just a small little note saying great.. or it stinks? LOL Thanks ya'll!! HUGZ!


	6. Chapter 6 Hurt

_Hi Quick AN.. This chapter is going to switch viewpoints back and forth. I hope I write it to where it can be kept up with. Cross your fingers for me! Hehehe Hugz and happy reading!_

_I tried to get up and Charlie told me to stay put using a voice there was no way I'd balk at. In another minute I heard an ambulance pull up at the door. OH NO. I can't go to the hospital, everyone will know! I started thrashing about which hurt by the way. I was screaming at the top of my lungs that I didn't want to go to the hospital, but all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my arm and I passed out within seconds. _

Ch 6 Hurt

ChPOV

Oh God. She just fell down the whole flight of stairs. I audibly gasp looking at her broken body on the floor.

"Oh Bella, Bella honey I'm going to get you help. Stay still and whatever you want to do, don't do it. Just BE STILL!" I could see her calm for a second, I grabbed the phone and called my buddies at the station told them to send an ambulance right away.

Bella heard the word ambulance and freaked. What is going on in her mind. She can't stay like this, she needs help. Soon as the paramedics showed up, Bella freaked even more and started thrashing about. My poor baby, what has she been through to make her act like this? They looked at me for permission to do what they needed to to be able to calm her down and see to her injuries. I nodded yes. They got their medicine out and gave her a shot. She immediately went limp. They checked her over making sure she was stable enough to move and got her in the ambulance. I followed in my cruiser.

As soon as we got to the hospital, I noticed that Dr. Cullen was the attending ER physician. I was happy for that, it seemed that he was the best doctor this area has seen for quite some time. There wasn't a lot that he couldn't seem to fix. I knew Bella was in excellent hands.

"Dr. Cullen, please look at her. She fell down a full flight of stairs at home. She's .. .she's my daughter,her name is Bella." I grabbed his hand and shook it quickly then allowed him to start examining her.

"Absolutely Chief Swan, now what can you tell me about her history?" he asked. I knew this was going to be difficult to explain.

CPOV

I heard the call come through the emergency phones. There had been an accident at Chief Swan's house. A young female had fallen down a flight of stairs. She had to be sedated before they were able to transport her here. I knew at once this had to be the girl from Alice's visions. I waited anxiously at human speed for them to arrive. Chief Swan immediately came in and began to give me her information. She had lived with her mother until her mother's psychotic episodes took over. Since then she's been living with her step family until contact a couple of days ago when she called him out of the blue. He had no idea she even existed. She also has absolutely no medical history. Why? Curiosity kept building in me and I knew from the look on Charlie's face that I was not the only one trying to add up things that were not going together as they should.

As I examined her I noticed fresh bone breaks and bruises along her body. Even the nurses with their human eyes could see there was a lot of damage here. I don't think it's all fresh though. I ordered several rounds of tests and xrays for her. What has this girl been through? Then her ankle caught my attention. This was not a fresh wound, but a rebroken wound. It had sealed improperly and was reinjured during this fall. It looked highly infected. She must have been in terrible pain. I'd have to do surgery on it if we were going to save her foot. I hated to tell Charlie the news of everything that I found. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to tell him anything before I talk to her. I think for a fraction of a second and decide it's best to let him in on what's happening with his daughter. I'll speak with her when we get her stabilized better. This is going to be a long recovery and she'll need him on her side from the beginning. I'm also pretty sure by now that Alice has seen this, and I'm sure I'm going to have lots of missed calls on my phone.

"Charlie, we've done the exam. She's going to be ok, but she broke her ankle pretty good and we'll need to do surgery on it if we want to save it. It's just a matter of cleaning it up and resealing the muscles around the bone and then we'll have to add a screw to her ankle to stabilize it but it shouldn't impact her movements or anything. If she heals well then she should be out of here in the next week. I needed to ask you something though." I did a very human thing of scratching the back of my head, feeling very uncomfortable with my next set of questions.

"Sure Doc, anything, I'm just glad she's under your care and that you think she'll be ok." Charlie seemed to ease up a little.

"Well while examining her I found some things that cause me a little worry. Do you know if Bella is an accident prone child?" I asked as delicately as possible in this situation.

"Dr. Cullen I honestly have no idea. I've only known her for a short time. While she has been with me, I've noticed she does have a tendency to trip a bit. But I don't know if this is normal? Why? What's wrong doc?" Concern was very apparent again in his eyes. I looked at him for a moment. How do I tell a good man like Charlie what I am suspecting? This was the part of my job I hated with every fiber of my immortal existence.

"Charlie, lets go to my office, it's a little more private in there ok?" I knew this would overly stress him out, but the way gossip flies in this town. I wanted to keep it all hush hush for as long as possible. Bella's story is not mine to tell. Although I have a pretty good idea what her's is. I've seen it too many times not to know. I sighed as I brought Charlie into my office and offered him a chair.

"So, what's up doc that you need the privacy? How bad is it? Please don't sugar coat it for me, I need to know so I can help her. I know something's not right. It hasn't been since I picked her up from Arizona." I'm glad he was somewhat aware of the situation. Now I just had to help him put the pieces together.

"Charlie, Bella has multiple fractures throughout her body. They are not new. The fall down the stairs has irritated them all." With a deep sense of regret I did then what I knew would be the hardest thing of all. I posted the xrays along the lighted table for proof for him. So he could see for his own eyes what has happened to her. There were of course miniscule fractures that his human eyes would not see, but he did not need to know that. What he could see was more than enough to shake this gentle man to his roots.

"Dr. Cullen what is all this? Are you saying Bella's been hurt before?"

"Charlie, I'm no investigator and I won't claim to be. I can tell you what I see and then we go from there. There are things that are not adding up for me. First thing that is off as a medical professional is that other than shots she has no medical history. These fractures…" pointing out all the fractures I knew he'd be able to see "are not new. You can tell by the odd way they healed. Her ribs are all misshapen. Her ankle, was an old break, the fall was actually a blessing. It was healing wrong and it was getting the beginnings of gangrene. She was on her way to losing the foot. If she had not fallen, she could have eventually died Charlie." I knew these words would be most painful for him. He then did something I've never seen even him, this gentle compassionate giant do. He broke down sobbing. He knows. He knows the hell her life has apparently been through. I'm still pretty sure there's more to be learned. I haven't asked about the other side of this horrible situation but I'm pretty sure I know the answer. That's the reason I've asked for all the blood work to be done on her. I know I have to ask his permission to check her for other things since she is a minor and I wince at the thought of bringing it up to this already deeply hurt man. I bend down next to his sobbing form and place a gentle hand on his arm and force his eyes to look at me so he would know one that I care and two that this is such a very serious situation we are all in. I begin to ask him the question that is the most vulgar question a doctor has to ask a patient or parent.

"Charlie, I hate to bring this up. I know you're hurting, but I want to take care of Bella like she was one of my own." He didn't know that that was an eventual possibility and that is a whole other issue. What do I tell Edward? I continue my focus with Charlie though for now. "With this level of what I believe is probably physical abuse, I believe, and it's been my history to see that other abuse eventually follows. Charlie, I'm so sorry but I need your permission to run a rape diagnostic exam on her." And with that last part Charlie left what control he had behind. I watched him crumble before me, and all I can do is kneel here beside him and watch, and wait until he can gather himself to give me an answer.

OO k that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still working so hopefully you'll see a few more updates soon! Please let me know what you think!? HUGZ!


	7. Chapter 7Loss of Innocence

_And with that last part Charlie left what control he had behind. I watched him crumble before me, and all I can do is kneel here beside him and watch, and wait until he can gather himself to give me an answer. _

Ch 7 Lost Innocence

BPOV

I wake up attached to lots of tubes and apparatuses. I hear beeping and it's dark, it's hard to breathe and I can hear that someone is in here with me. Where ever here is anyways. I think back through cloudy and fuzzy memories. I quickly realize where I am. My heart monitor starts going nuts. I can feel myself panicking. Just then a pale face blonde male comes in with a white coat. I can only assume he's my doctor. It appears he's trying to talk to me, but there's an odd ringing in my ears and I can only look at him fearfully. He injects something in the tubes leading to my arm. Then he adjusts the lighting in my room. There on the other side at the foot of my bed, I can see my father. He looks disheveled and sleepy. His face looks swollen and sad. I begin to feel the effects of whatever medicine the doctor has put in my iv. I slowly relax and the ringing begins to quiet. The doctor's voice slowly comes into my hearing.

"Bella?" He looks straight at me. Then gently making sure my eyes follow his hands, places his hand upon my arm in comfort. His hand is ice cold. It feels good on my skin. I feel so hot and sticky laying here. My whole body feels numb. The only reaction I can give both him and my father is a slight nod yes.

"Bella, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. You can call me Carlisle ok?" I nod again. "You've had quite a fall, and you have had to have surgery on some of your injuries. Do you understand what I'm telling you Bella?" Again, all I can do is nod to him. But I think to myself, surgery? How bad was my fall? Do they know about everything else? You could see he saw my worry in my eyes. My father looked like he was fixing to let the tears flow. Oh no. This isn't good. They know everything now. I close my eyes asking for the darkness to come to me again. I don't want to go through this anymore. Dr Cullen then starts talking to me again.

"Bella, please don't close your eyes. Stay with us, we care very much about you and plan on helping you with everything we can." He looked into my eyes and for some reason there was something else there. He was trying to talk to me through his eyes. I just couldn't see what he was saying.

"I know you're not ready to talk, and that's ok. I'm going to tell you everything we've done up to this point. I can also tell you that you're going to have to stay in the hospital a little longer than expected ok? You've been here a week and we think you need at least two more weeks before we can let you leave. However, you won't be alone ok? I know you don't know me Bella, but I will never hurt you, and I need your trust. Do you think you can trust me?"

Again I studied him then looked back to my dad, he just nodded at me then gave me that silly grin that I had gotten used to. I don't guess I have a choice, but I'll try anyways, for my dad, so I nodded yes.

"Good girl. Now then, you've had several broken ribs, and we've reset the ones we could. Some were at odd angles and we couldn't get to them, but they are in no danger of hurting you. Your right thigh and leg bones were fractured again." He emphasized the again part and I visibly winced at the underlying meaning of his words that we all realized now. "Unfortunately we can only simply allow them time to heal, there is no need for a cast. Your ankle had to be basically rebuilt or you were going to loose it. It's not good to let those kinds of injuries linger Bella." I knew exactly what he was saying. I had a feeling Charlie would be overprotective of every little ouch now. "You had a concussion in your brain, but the swelling is going down now. You also lost your spleen, and you had a puncture in your lungs and that has been fixed and is healing. Bella, there is something else we had to do to make you better honey. I'm not sure how you feel about it, but it was an emergency situation. I need to let you know, but I need you to stay calm ok? Can you do that for me?"

Good grief what could be worse than everything else he described to me? Fearfully, I nodded at him, not sure if I could stay calm depending on what he was going to say.

"Your uterus was badly scarred Bella. When we went in to get your spleen," he paused looking nervous, the tension in my body increased."Bella you had an ectopic pregnancy honey. That along with the heavy scarring and bleeding you were having, we had to make the choice to remove both your uterus and your tubes Bella. I'm sorry but you'll never be able to have children." He looked down at the floor sadly. My father started openly weeping heavily. I had tears streaming down my cheeks. This was too much for me to take in. I feel panic again flowing from my fingers up to my heart and my head. Dear God, what did I do in another life? How much is a person supposed to take in one lifetime? Please just take me now, I thought and cried harder. Dr Cullen took my hand, and then Charlie reached over gently laid a kiss upon my forehead telling the Dr that this was enough for the day and he agreed. We stayed like this for what seemed like forever. I let my mind go blank and asked the darkness to come over me one more time. It willingly obliged and I was free of the pain.

In my self- imposed darkness I began to have nighmares. Nightmares that I couldn't wake myself from. Nightmares of things that I have had to put to the back of my mind a long time ago. I could see mom her eyes completely glazed over. Phil was smiling at her then he would look up at me. He would give James a signal and then James and I would go home. James would have secured me in place. When Phil would get home, he would tell me how my mother was never coming home and they could do whatever they want. The warnings all came back at once, the touching, the hitting. It was too much. I screamed outloud and woke myself up crying horrificly. I looked around my room and saw not my father, but a strange woman. Maybe she was my nurse? She pushed the button and asked the person to call for Dr. Cullen.

She looked at me almost lovingly and said "Bella, my name is Esme Cullen. I am Carlisle's wife and a good friend of Charlie's. Noone wanted you to be alone, so I've been staying here with you while Charlie gets some rest and food in him ok? I promise I won't hurt you, and although I'm not sure what's going on. I can assure you that I will be here for you. Carlisle and Charlie both are so very worried about you and they both thought that maybe a mother like figure would be helpful to you. So whatever you need that you don't feel like you can talk to those goofy men about, I'm right here and I would never tell a soul anything you'd need to talk to me about ok?"

She seemed sweet and honest and caring, I don't think Dr Carlisle or my dad would tell her but then again, in their grief maybe they accidently did. Again, all I could do is nod at her. She smiled back at me.

"Are you hungry or thirsty? I can get you something? I'm sure you're tired of being feed through that silly tube." She smiled again. It was such a warm and inviting smile. She had the most perfect teeth, just like her husband, it was amazing. So I nodded again at her because yes I was beginning to feel famished.

As Esme was walking out of the room I saw Dr Cullen come in. They exchanged glances and I noticed it seemed like they were talking to each other at super speed. Carlisle noticed and stopped then came over to me. "How are you feeling Bella?"

Again, I nodded this was getting old. I wanted to talk. I reached my hand to my throat and looked at him questioningly. "Your voice should come back as soon as we can get you to start moving yourself around a little. Getting the juices flowing will help get your throat moist again and let the voice box open up easier. During surgery we had to put a couple of tubes down your throat and it strained your vocal chords. That's why you can't talk yet ok?" Oh well that makes sense. I officially hate hospital tubes.

"Bella I hope you don't mind but I asked my family to come help keep an eye on you when Charlie needed a break. We both would really like for you not to be alone, and Charlie was ok with them spending time here with you. He thought you might like some friends here. They don't know about what happened to you, but they know you're a very special patient to me. Is that ok? They are kinda crazy and sometimes loud. But they are a good group of kids. Esme and I adopted them at several different points in our lives, but we love them so much. We hope you can maybe feel at home around our bunch. And, Charlie really needed the rest. He didn't want to go, but I had to convince him to eat and get some rest. Bella he was really looking bad staying here so much and I think you care enough about him that you would've wanted me to make sure he was taken care of."

I nodded a very strong yes to let him know I absolutely wanted my father taken care of that it was a top priority. I hated that I had now put him through this. This was supposed to be my burden alone.

Carlisle had adopted kids huh? I wonder what they are like, if they like being adopted? Poor Charlie, this has been so much for him. I should never have called him. I should have let Phil and James beat and rape me to death. Without me having come into his life, it would have been peaceful for him. Nothing would be different and he would be having fun with his buddies and fishing, doing all those things he loved instead of feeling sorry for me. I feel like what they did to me is now exactly what I'm doing to Charlie. I'm robbing him of his innocence.

So, what do you think of the story so far? Let me know! Thanks and happy reading! Hugz!


	8. Chapter 8 Family

_**AN-Sorry It's been so long.. I've had brainfreeze and didn't know where to make the story pick up at. Hope ya'll aren't mad. Oh and I re read the last chapter… silly me if you have broken bones you need a cast?? LOL Throwing a pie at my face now! OOO yummy it's banana cream pie! Oh just fyi too that in this story although he'll crave her blood, it will not sing to him sorry it just works easier for me that way. **_

_**Special thanks to Iole01 and ceara1888 they are the only ones to leave a review so I dedicate this chapter to ya'll. Thanks so much!!!!**_

_Carlisle had adopted kids huh? I wonder what they are like, if they like being adopted? Poor Charlie, this has been so much for him. I should never have called him. I should have let Phil and James beat and rape me to death. Without me having come into his life, it would have been peaceful for him. Nothing would be different and he would be having fun with his buddies and fishing, doing all those things he loved instead of feeling sorry for me. I feel like what they did to me is now exactly what I'm doing to Charlie. I'm robbing him of his innocence_

Ch 8 Family

BPOV

I've spent two weeks at the hospital now. I'm feeling better, and Dr. Cullen has been true to his word, so I've not been alone at all, Esme stays with me during the day and then some of his kids come stay with me after school. Charlie has been convinced that I'm in good hands and has gone back to work part time. After all, Forks is a small town and they need their Chief of Police back. He's so tired and worn. You can see it in his face and I feel so guilty for bringing all of this upon him. When we get home I'm going to talk to him and see if he still wants me to be here. I don't know where I'd go, but I definitely won't go back to Arizona.

Dr. Cullen's family is really nice, at least the kids I've met so far. He said he has five adopted kids but I've only met three so far, and of course his wife Esme. They are so different but so alike, I think you have to have pale, have cold skin and topaz eyes and be utterly gorgeous to be a part of their family though. Even with all those great attributes however, I just can't imagine a nicer group of people.

The youngest sister is probably my favourite, she's super hyper and a clothes freak (which is so not my thing but it's hard not to be happy around her.) Her name is Alice and she's petite with black spiky hair and I'm pretty sure she's a psychic. No, really I swear she is. It's just otherworldly the way she can see stuff. Like one time, I was getting sore and was fixing to call the nurse to get another painkiller. Just as I finished my thought, she said "No, don't worry about it, the nurse is bringing you some in exactly a minute." Sure enough, exactly one minute later my nurse walked in with a cup of ibuprofen and some water. I swear my mouth dropped to the floor and I couldn't speak. She grinned at me and said lucky guess. Freaky, just freaky. Alice talked on hours how we were going to be best friends and we'd have lots of shopping trips and then something I didn't catch under her breath to the sound of "Bella Barbie". I'm pretty sure I don't like the sound of that.

Her brother Emmett is crazy. That's the only way to describe him. He's huge like a giant huge. He's built like a freaking mammoth I swear if he was mean, they'd have to lock him in prison because he would be a bonafide killer. But he's a really sweet guyand is basically a walking talking giant sized teddy bear. Emmett says and does some of the most off the wall things. I remember there was a time when he was here visiting me this last week and his father Dr. Cullen came in. All the time Dr. Cullen was talking to me, I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying because there was Emmett behind him making goofy faces and giving his father the bunny ears and sticking his tongue out at him. I couldn't help but giggle, and then Dr. Cullen looked around and asked Emmett what he was doing. Emmett looked at him very seriously and then what was in my opinion a very clever response said " I was giving a fly CPR." I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing and Dr. Cullen sighed and his shoulders relaxed and with a grin at his son, said "Emmett I can't believe your 18." He then walked out of the room and both Emmett and I busted out laughing even harder. All I can think about is how this is how it's supposed to be between a sister and brother.

Then there's Jasper, he's usually following Alice. Apparently Dr. Cullen allows his kids to date because they are a couple along with Emmett and Rosalie who I've not met yet. Jasper is sleek and tall, with crazy curly blonde hair. He doesn't talk much but when he does it's usually some kind of soothing or comforting words. He's very zen like, but at the same time he always looks like he's having some kind of inner conflict. He loves to read and his favorite subject is History. Get him talking about the civil war and I swear he would actually talk for hours. You can see how much he loves Alice too. Watching them is like watching two galaxies dance around each other. Gravity pulls them together and it would destroy them to be apart.

There are two more of Dr. Cullen's kids to meet. One is Rosalie, she is Jasper's twin sister. They tell me she's obscenely gorgeous and is a little uptight, but that she is still a good person. I'm nervous to meet her. The other one is Edward. He is Alice and Emmett's brother, and is from what Alice tells me a sweetheart but moody. She says she thinks we'll get along great and with her pixie super psychic powers I'm beginning to wonder if I should ever bet against her.

They are all so wonderful, it makes me wonder what I did in a previous life that caused God to give me my life as I know it so far. You hear all the time that we always want what we can't have and the old saying of how the grass is always greener on the other side. But seriously how can I not wish that my life could have gone a little better. That in this life instead I could have had a loving mother and father and maybe some weirdo crazy brothers and sisters. Well at least maybe I can still have a loving father. I hope he still wants me after all this.

These two weeks, Charlie has been quite. He looks at me lovingly, but also with pity. I don't know if he'll see me the way he should be looking at a daughter. I'm sure I'm a disappointment in his eyes. His only daughter is a broken, mangled mess and she'll never be able to give him grandchildren. Although I'm glad of that, I don't exactly have a great track record to pull from the great parent pool of experience.

It's about midnight right now and I'm alone. Of course I'm supposed to be sleeping so that's why there is no one here. I'm thankful though, because times like right now when the world seems overwhelming, I can cry alone and in peace. I don't have to worry about people being annoyed or being sad or pitying me. So I cry, I let it all loose because it's all I can do. Any control over my life has now been taken completely away from me. I have none over my choices, my decisions or even my body. No one can take my emotions away from me though, and so I cry. And I will cry like I do every night until I cry myself to sleep.

EPOV

I haven't worked myself up to coming in and meeting her officially. But she's never alone. When no one is with her at night, I'm like a stalker and I watch her from the shadows. I have to because I'm afraid of being to close to her. I'm afraid of losing my control over myself. Fortunately being able to be as still as death helps my stealth to allow me to be around her. I can say that she's absolutely stunning, with beautiful mahogany hair and the most gorgeous set of brown eyes just like from the vision. She also smells like strawberries and freesia and vanilla everything sweet just as she is. The most stunning part is how her mind is silent to me. I've tried everything I can think of, and nothing is working. Her father Charlie, his mind is different to me as well and I have to wonder if there is more to them than I realize. She seems so sad all the time except of course when my sister and brothers are bugging her. When she truly smiles it's like the sun just turned itself on. Mostly though, at night she cries.

I wish I could know what she cries about. I want to help her, there's an amazing pull to her that I can't begin to describe. When she does sleep, it's usually filled with nightmares. She screams at night so much that the nurses have to come in and give her an antidepressant to calm her down even in her sleep. Carlisle just tells us she's been through a lot. He says it's not his story to tell and that if she feels she can trust us that it would be good to let her talk about it at some point. Right now, we should just be ourselves and be friends with her. Em, Jazz and Alice so far have been the only ones brave enough to come say hi. Alice of course has gone into full fledged best friend mode. I wish she would be more careful with her. I'm so afraid she's going to hurt her with her impulsiveness. Rose is afraid she'll expose her family and therefore is having a hard time with Carlisle's request. I have a feeling though if Rose knew more of whatever was Bella's story that maybe she would feel a little differently. I've only secretly known her two weeks and I already feel protective of her. Alice assures me that I should let things progress and say hi, but I'm afraid of being the monster I am in front of her, when from what I can tell that's all she's known in her life are monsters. She draws me to her though with her emotions, and her eyes. I can feel myself wanting to comfort her and kiss away the tears. It's unnatural to have those feelings and I will not doom her to my life.

As I watch her tonight it seems like it's apparently a very difficult night for her. Bella is crying more than usual, I feel as though I can't stand much longer to just stand and protect her from a distance. I have… no… I need to comfort her. So I decided right then and there that tomorrow I will introduce myself to her. I can no longer hold back whatever it is drawing me towards her. As I ended that thought I got a text message. Alice.

_**Alice:**_

_**Way to go Edward, it's the perfect time. She needs you just as much as you need her. See you soon. Love Alice**_

_**Edward:**_

_**Thanks Alice, but mind your own business. I will be there for her, it's the right thing to do, but I will not be dragging her into our lives. See you soon too. Love, Edward**_

_**Alice:**_

_**Whatever Edward, you know I'm right. I'm always right, don't deny it or I'll take you shopping. Love you!**_

What am I going to do with my Alice. I look deeply into Bella's sleeping form and mumble softly to her rambling about my stupid psychic pixie sister.

_**Alice:**_

_**I'm not a stupid pixie. Just psychic. Just for that remark, you have to let me dress you for meeting Bella tomorrow, and no sense arguing I've already seen you'll let me. So there. Love you, Alice**_.

Ok that's it I know it's mostly filler, but all that mumble jumble needed to be gotten out there. Pleaseee review I have 8 chapters now and only 7 reviews and most of those were by one person.. (btw I love you! LOL) I will go tie up Stephenie and make her finish midnight sun if you guys review for me please!! I don't even care if it's Hey your story line stinks… just something??? I can take criticism ok. I promise! HUGS!!


End file.
